Summertime Sadness
by Lina Marie
Summary: Kiss me hard before you go, summertime sadness. I just wanted you to know that baby youre the best. I got my red dress on tonight, dancing in the dark in the pale moonlight. Done my hair up real big beauty queen style, high heels off, Im feeling alive. I think Ill miss you forever like the stars miss the sun in the morning sky, laters better than never. Got that summertime sadness.
1. Chapter 1

(OC POV)

I yawned and sat up on my bed slowly, blinking as my eyes adjusted to the sunlight. Slipping out of bed my feet hit the cold floor, causing me to wince as I made my way to the restroom. Stepping inside and going to the sink I turned the water on, splashing my face as I looked at my reflection curiously. My long black hair was silky and wavy as it spilled over my shoulder, my features almost god-like as my sharp chocolate eyes scanned them. Long black eyelashes framed them as thin arched eyebrows sat above them, my cheekbones and jawline chiseled and my lips full with a small nose and dimples. Bringing all my hair over to spill over my other shoulder, I studied my elfish ears with gentle nimble fingertips. Letting my hair go I straightened once again, studying my flawless pale skin out of habit. A knock sounded at my bedroom door a moment later, my eyes flashing to look at it as I left the bathroom.

"Enter." I said simply as I made my way to the end of my bed, my father appearing as the door opened on its own.

"Good morning, my daughter." The old man in white robes and a white staff said with a soft smile, his long white hair spilling over his shoulders as his baby blue eyes sparkled. I smiled and made my way to him as my door closed softly, grabbing his hands as I smiled up at him sweetly.

"Good morning father, how was your sleep? Good, I hope." I said as he squeezed my hands softly and kissed my forehead, letting me go as I pulled away to make my way to my wardrobe.

"It was good, and yours?" he said as he moved to the edge of my bed to sit on it, watching as I pulled out my riding outfit with pursed lips.

"It was good. Tell me, do you think Isil is up for a ride today?" I muttered as I set out the leather outfit along my reading chair, reaching in my wardrobe to bring out my black cloak.

"I am certain he will be fine. I will go inquire on his health. Be ready." He said as he smiled at me while getting up slowly, making his way out of the room and closing the door. A small laugh left me as I brought out my riding boots quickly, slipping on the outfit and the boots before stepping in front of the mirror. The black leather leggings and corset was smooth over my body, highlighting my curves and how voluptuous I was. My riding boots stopped at mid-calf, the tight leather blending in with the outfit. Smiling at how good I looked I skipped to the bathroom, taking the front two strands of my hair and braiding it. Fluffing my brow length bangs so they looked better, I tied back my long hair tightly and left the braids out. Moving back into my room I grabbed my cloak, making my way to my chest at the end of my bed.

"Ah. My beauties." I whispered as I brought out my black-hilted twin blades and their black sheaths, strapping them to my back tightly with the hilts facing down and locked into place. Grabbing my two black-hilted daggers I strapped them to my thighs, grabbing my black leather gloves before shutting the chest gently. Slipping the gloves and my cloak on quickly, I left my room and shut the door quietly. Making my way to the stables with silent feet, I watched as the stable-hand brought out Isil. The black stallion neighed as he spotted me, watching me as I approached with a smile.

"Greetings Isil, are you ready to ride?" I whispered to him as I handed him an apple I snatched, smiling as he took it out of my hands carefully to eat it.

"He is." My father said from behind him as he watched us, his approach already known by my sharp hearing.

"Thank you father. I should be home for supper." I said as I launched myself onto Isil's saddle, adjusting as my stallion shifted slightly as well. My father smiled and shook his head as he leaned on his staff, looking up at me as Isil shook his mane and neighed in anticipation.

"You are always home for supper, I do not understand why you still tell me." he said as he looked up at me with a humorous gaze, tilting his head as Isil shifted again in blunt impatience.

"Because it is the honorable thing to do father. I will see you soon." I said with a wink as I kicked Isil's hindquarters softly, holding on as the stallion leaped forward and out of the gates.

(5 Hours Later)

I studied the tracks in the ground with a sharp gaze, rising out of my crouch as I looked around me. Isil was standing quietly behind me as he watched, not moving an inch as I had trained him to. Narrowing my eyes as moved deeper into the forest with silent movements, Isil staying where I left him as I disappeared into the shadows. Flicking my eyes through the forest I tried to pick up the tracks again, spying some more under a bush ahead of me by a few feet. Moving towards it my instincts screamed at me to stop where I was, causing me to do so as my body froze immediately and my eyes narrowed. A grunt was heard from behind the considerably large bush, sounds of flesh ripping causing me to scowl in disgust. Sniffing the air silently my jaw tensed at what I found, the smells of raw flesh and blood making my stomach turn. All sounds suddenly stopped making me frown at the absence, my sharp gaze narrowing in on the bush and whatever was behind it. Suddenly a warg burst from the bush in my direction, my eyes widening as I immediately ran towards Isil.

"Drat." I muttered as I realized Isil would get hurt, deciding to weave through the trees in the opposite direction. The warg was gaining on me quite easily even with the trees in the way, causing me to bring out my twin swords as I pushed myself faster. It roared behind me as we both ran out of the forest, straight into a caravan of normal unarmed travelers.

"Oh, for the love of all that is-" I started before I saw the warg turn towards the travelers instead, roaring as it got ready to pounce on the children that were running.

"Oh no you do not." I said as I slipped a dagger out and threw it with ease, watching as it imbedded itself deeply in the monsters thick throat. It turned towards me and roared angrily, running towards me with open jaws. Twirling my swords I brought them in front of myself, crouching as I watched it approach quickly. An arrow imbedded in its eye before I could cut it down, my eyes widening in surprise before I scanned around me. Huffing in irritation I gracefully made my way towards the creature, whistling a specific tune as I stuck my sword in its neck and twisted. Yanking it out I grabbed my dagger as well and made my way to a stream, dipping them in to clean them off as I pulled out a rag from my boots. A neigh was heard as hooves on rocks followed, a smile coming to my face as I felt Isil's familiar presence.

"Hello boy." I whispered as I kissed his muzzle when he stuck it in my face, laughing as he nuzzled my back to get my attention. Drying off my weapons and sliding them back into place, I straightened and turned towards the animal with a fond smile.

"Let us go home." I said as I swung myself onto his back with familiar ease, adjusting before I let him gallop towards the forest once again. We both pushed him to his limit as he went faster, neighing in happiness as we practically flew through the trees. I was unaware of the sharp icy blue gaze watching me, their owner following me through the forest in the trees with curiosity. Focusing on getting out of the forest as quickly as possible, Isil and I hurried home to make it before supper.

"Father will be waiting." I muttered with an eye roll before smiling and leaning closer towards Isil.


	2. Chapter 2

(OC POV)

I grunted as I cut down another Orc and smoothly spun on my heel, blocking an oncoming blade with my right and slicing with my left. The sound of another blast from my father echoed throughout the chamber, my dark chocolate eyes narrowing as I slowly made a path to him with my blades easily. Finally approaching him I cut down an Orc that was standing behind him, smirking victoriously when he fell lifelessly to the cold dirty ground.

"Greetings father, how did you sleep?" I said with a smile as I continued to fight away the Orcs, going so far as to taunt them before I slay them.

"Greetings daughter, I slept well. And yourself?" he said as he shot down a line of Orcs easily with a burst of light from his staff, his body shifting to handle the rebound as he smiled at me over his shoulder.

"I slept great, up until these oafs decided to interrupt my sleep." I said with an annoyed scowl as I grabbed a dagger and threw it, watching as it embedded in one of the creatures that were attacking. Reaching out my hand in the direction I threw it in, I smiled as it heeded my call and flew towards me.

"They never did have good timing." My father muttered with obvious laughter in his tone, slamming his staff into a few Orcs before blasting them away.

"Amen." I agreed as I continued to slice away the Orcs, helping a few guards who were overwhelmed. I guided the wounded towards one of the castle exits, slaying the Orcs who dared to approach us. Once outside I told them to hide in the castle stables, which were enchanted to prevent malice from entering. Making my way back inside I saw new warriors fighting by my father's side, pursing my lips before wading back into battle to rid the castle of the creatures. By the time we finally slayed them all I had ended up on the other end, panting as I glanced around and used my senses to scan the area. Leaning against a wall I slid down to the ground, closing my eyes as I held my swords in a tight grip.

"Nessa!" I heard a voice yell after a few moments of silence, my eyes opening as I recognized it as my fathers.

"Here, father!" I yelled back as I stood with a grimace, rubbing my ribs where I was slammed into. At the sound of his quiet footsteps I looked up, smiling as he immediately scooped me up in an embrace.

"I know you are a more then capable warrior, but as your father I still worry for you. Oh, you injured daughter. Please forgive me." my father muttered as he let me go when he saw my painful wince, holding me at arm's length so he could look over my body for apparent injuries.

"I am fine father. I will merely be sore in the morn, nothing more." I muttered as I took a deep breath then winced at the action, smiling sheepishly up at my now frowning father as he crossed his arms.

"It seems more likely you will be in a lot of pain in the morn daughter. Come, let us get you to your chambers so you can rest with some healing spells." My father said as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders and guided me out of the hallway, causing me to immediately shake my head as I tried to pull away from his strong embrace.

"Oh no father, I will be fine for a while longer. Allow me to help dispose of the Orcs before you send me to my rest."

"I refuse to allow you to work when you are injured."

"I am not injured, merely sore."

"You are injured, now stop arguing with me."

"I will not let you clean this up all by your lonesome father!"

"You have no choice in the matter!"

"Oh for the love of all that is-" we both stopped our bickering as we realized we had a small audience, a blush coming to my face as my father sighed and shook his head slowly.

"Excuse us my friends, my daughter can be stubborn when she sees fit." My father muttered as he shot an annoyed glance towards me, a huff leaving me as I looked away from him childishly.

"It is a wonder where I got it from." I said as I shot an equally annoyed glare at him, causing him to roll his eyes at my antics.

"I was not aware you had a child, old friend." A tall man with long black hair and blue eyes said quietly, looking at me with wise eyes as he seemed to study me in curiousness.

"Not a lot of people knew he had a wife, let alone a child, hermit that he is." I muttered as he looked at me with annoyance yet again, making me shoot an innocent smile up at him in return.

"I prefer to have my affairs away from the public eye." He said as he rolled his eyes and finally let me go, sighing when I ran for it towards the palace guards immediately.

"Do not worry father, I will not overexert myself." I said with a wink before I started barking out orders to them all, assisting them in getting the dead vile creatures out of the castle quickly.

(3 Hours Later)

"Is that all you need Mistress? My brother is in the infirmary and I would like to see him." A soldier said as he walked up to me while wiping his hands off, sighing in relief when I nodded absently while focusing on my task.

"Yes. Tell others who have friends in the infirmary to go as well, the rest will stay and help me finish." I muttered as I set my bow down with a swear under my breath, the soldier nodding before doing as I told him to.

"Curses." I mumbled as I looked at the broken bow string with an annoyed gaze, spying the arrows laying not far away in a careless heap.

"It had to be Orcs, bumbling oafs." I spat out from between clenched teeth as I went to retrieve my arrows, scooping them into their holder and inspecting them closely for damage as well. I heard light footsteps approach my bow on the ground, frowning as I ignored them for the moment to check my arrows. Stopping at where I left my bow I still didn't look at who it was, sighing irritably when I found about half the arrows had broken in half.

"I would suggest not touching my weapon, I am not in a good mood as it is." I said as I finally looked up at who was studying my bow, raising an eyebrow when he tensed in surprise at my voice. He straightened immediately and studied me, causing me to do the same out of simple curiosity. He was extremely tall with long blonde hair, light grey eyes and elf ears adding to his beauty. Under his tunics he was lean with obvious muscles, a bow and two twin daggers resting on his back.

"So it seems." He said simply as he glanced at the bow once again, a frown coming to my face at his musical accented voice.

"Who are you?" I said as I crouched to run my fingers over my bow lovingly, closing my eyes with a sigh before I picked it up gently.

"Legolas." He said as I felt his eyes on me, clipping my bow to my back before looking at him.

"Nessa." I replied before I turned on my heel and walked away, feeling his eyes follow me as I turned the corner.

(1 Hour Later)

I took a deep breath and struggled to calm my anger, clenching the edge of the workstation tightly.

"It had to be my bow. Could not be my swords." I whispered as I closed my eyes and took another deep breath, grabbed a container of something and throwing it at the wall. My jaw clenched with the effort to scream out as loud as possible, my back hitting the wall as I leaned against it and slid to the ground. Bringing my knees to my chest I rested my forehead on them gently, closing my eyes as I once again worked to control my anger.

"Nessa?" my father called from the top of the stairs softly, his footsteps coming down the stairs a moment later. I heard him stop at the bottom of the stairs, his eyes turning to me almost immediately.

"Mum's bow…." I whispered as I struggled with not crying now, my father's sigh being heard a moment later.

"Oh Nessa… I am so sorry." I heard him say before he knelt next to me with another sigh, wrapping his arms around me as I shook with the effort to not cry. Almost silent footsteps made their way down the stairs, the sound registering in my mind absently as I curled into my father.

"I apologize, but I must ask what the Lady is so upset about." Legolas' musical voice said mere moments after his steps stopped, my eyes flashing open as I suddenly held my breath. My father shifted as he turned to look at the elf, his arms around me tensing slightly as he sighed.

"That broken bow was her mother's gift to her before she passed away." My father said quietly as both their eyes turned towards me, my own tear-filled eyes locking on Legolas' as he frowned.

"Perhaps…I could fix it?" Legolas said with a hint of uncertainty in his voice, my eyes widening as I suddenly stood from my father's embrace. The elf flinched as I suddenly came up to him closely, looking up into his surprised eyes with wide hopeful ones.

"Could you? I would be forever in your debt." I whispered as I reached to grab his hands automatically, stopping myself before they could do as they wished. He tilted his head as he glanced down at my now clenched hands, laying his on top of them softly as he nodded with a slight smile.

"I will try to the best of my ability, but do not expect too much my Lady." He said before he dropped his hands and stepped away from me, making his way to my bow and studying it with a keen gaze.

"Come daughter, you need to eat and then rest." My father said as he came up to me with an outstretched hand, smiling softly as I took it and let him lead me up the stairs.

(8 Hours Later)

I felt a presence enter my room and sit on my bed silently, my eyes snapping open as I held a dagger to the intruder's throat. My narrowed eyes met Legolas' surprised ones, my dagger put away as I tilted my head curiously. He held out something after a moment and I looked down, gasping when I saw my fixed bow sitting in his nimble hands.

(Legolas' POV)

I frowned as I stopped at Nessa's bedroom door, glancing down at the repaired bow in my hands. Opening the door I stepped inside and shut it silently, moving to sit at the edge of her bed weightlessly. She suddenly flashed awake and then there was a sharp dagger at my throat, my eyes widening against my will at my surprise of not seeing that coming. The dagger was put away when she saw that it was me, her look becoming curious as she tilted her head slightly. I took a moment to study her sleepy features, fighting back a smile at her unruly hair and flushed skin. Holding out the bow that was in my hands automatically, I watched as she gasped once she saw it repaired.

"You…you fixed it." She whispered as she seemed almost scared to reach out, her nimble fingers finally taking the bow from me gently.

"You fixed my mother's bow." She whispered yet again as she looked over it with a sharp gaze, running her fingers down the wide arch gently and lovingly. Her dark eyes lifted to lock with my grey ones, her dainty hands setting her bow beside her softly. Then she launched herself at me, wrapping her arms around me tightly.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." She said as her soft arms tightened around me, her face buried in my shoulder gently. I became stiff at the sudden harmless attack, blinking as I finally calmed down. A frown came to my face as I realized I didn't retaliate, my instincts completely trusting her not to harm me unlike with many others. My arms came up to wrap around her waist slowly, holding her softly as she whispered her thanks to me repeatedly.

"It is ok, it is my job to help people. A task such a this is not the hardest I have been asked to do." I whispered back as I rested my cheek on the top of her head, looking at her pillows as I focused on her body while it calmed down slowly. The elf suddenly pulled out of my embrace with a bright smile, grabbing her robe and yanking it on while she grabbed her bow.

"Come!" she practically yelled before she disappeared from the room quickly, causing me to gape inwardly at her swiftness before I followed. She led me outside into the cool night air, past the stables and near the mountainside. We ended up at what looked like a training area, a hut off to the side in the trees. Nessa disappeared into it momentarily, my eyes glancing around our area curiously. When she came back out she was carrying a bucketful of arrows, two holders for them dangling from her arms and a different outfit on. It was a brown leather riding outfit with a black cloak resting on her shoulders, the outfit hugging every curve and every asset she had on her body as she moved swiftly.

"What exactly are we doing out here my Lady?" I asked her as I struggled to fight down an amused smile, watching her load the holders with all the arrows she had equally.

"We are gonna go hunting." She whispered as she handed me my holder, holding a finger to her lips to imply silence. Tilting her head towards the forest she moved into it, disappearing into the darkness almost immediately. I narrowed my eyes and followed her slowly, surprised that I was struggling to find her. The whistled of an arrow was heard too late, said object imbedding into a tree beside me.

"Lady Nessa?" I whispered into the darkness as I put my back against a tree, once again scanning the area with all my senses to find her.

"Legolas. Come and find me, elf prince." She whispered with a laugh as she once again disappeared, a smirk finally appearing on my face at the challenge she presented.

"Of course my lady." I whispered back before bringing out my bow and climbing up the tree, closing my eyes as I listened to the darkness around me intently.


	3. Chapter 3

(OC POV)

I smiled as I heard Legolas track me through the forest, purposely stepping on a branch to turn him my way. His eyes opened and he immediately leapt in my direction, my laugh ringing out as I jumped through the treetops. He followed me with his own silent movements, his presence surrounding mine somewhat. When I could no longer hear him I stopped and turned around, yelping when he tackled me to the ground from the darkness. The moonlight shone through the trees easily, highlighting the ground where we landed. I realized I had landed on top of the elf, his body twisting to take the fall instead. A soft smile came to my face at his thoughtfulness of my injury, my eyes closing as I leaned down to kiss his forehead softly. His own eyes flashed open at the soft gesture, watching as I pulled away and stood gracefully.

"Come, we need to get back to the castle." I said as I reached out a hand to the silent elf, raising an eyebrow as he took it and rose. His thumb rubbing my wrist before he let go, a small smile appearing on his face.

"You are right. Let us go." He said as he held out a hand for me to lead the way, watching as I walked past him with a nod. We went to the shack to put away the arrows, silently walking back to the castle. The elf walked me to my room with a frowning thoughtful expression, my eyebrow rising as I smiled and turned towards him in the hallway.

"Is thinking really that difficult for you, elf prince?" I said with a teasing tone in my voice as he looked up, the frown still on his face as he shook his head seriously.

"No, it is no-oh, you were merely playing." He said as he realized it when I rose my eyebrows incredulously, a sheepish blush spreading across his ears as he looked at the ground shyly.

"You really need to go out more often." I whispered with a playful wink as we finally got to my bedroom, my eyes looking at the door sadly as my loneliness was once again forefront.

"I will see you in the morn my Lady." Legolas said with a small smile as he rested a hand on my shoulder, my mouth lifting in a halfhearted smile as I nodded and patted his hand gently.

"Of course, good night." I whispered as I pulled away with my head down in sadness, taking a deep breath once I closed the door between us. Looking at my bed with sudden anger I made my way towards my closet, getting a nightgown on hastily and climbing into the cold sheets with a quite huff. I stared up at the ceiling with a frown on my face, the loneliness creeping into my silent mind once again.

"Tomorrow, I ride to Rivendell." I whispered as I closed my grief-filled eyes, the silence of night putting me to sleep.

(The Next Day)

I stepped into the dining room after taking a few deep breaths, my eyes immediately catching my father's gaze and holding it. A sigh left him as he stood from the table and walked up to me, his hands resting on my shoulders as he closed his eyes.

"Do what you must." He whispered before he kissed my forehead softly, pulling away after looking in my eyes one last time. I nodded and backed away from him slowly, leaving the room after I turned away. Practically running to the stables, I got in and readied Isil quickly.

"Where are you going?" a musical voice said once I finished readying my stallion, my body stiffening in surprise which bothered me. Turning I faced Legolas who seemed confused, sighing and rubbing my head as I closed my eyes.

"I must go see my uncle." I said simply as I attached the saddle bag to the stallion, flipping onto his back gracefully after it was secure.

"On your own? Do you not have escorts?" he said as he stepped up to me with a frown, his hand rising to stroke Isil's strong neck.

"No. I must do this on my own." I whispered as I closed my eyes, looking away from the wise elf.

"Why must you go?" he asked curiously as his hand moved to my knee, his thumb stroking it as his gaze studied me closely.

"I…." I started before I faltered in my words, sighing as I tried to think of what to say.

"You…?" he pushed gently as his fingertips slowly danced up and down my calf, his eyes still focused on me as I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"I have been in that castle my whole life. I have never had companionship aside from when my mother took me to see my uncle's kingdom. Now she has passed and I have not left that castle ever since. The…the loneliness sometimes gets to me but last night…last night was worse than before. To me, that is a sign that I need to visit my uncle once again. He always knew how to make it better, even when my father could not. That is why I must go, and I must go alone. I am sorry, but this is one adventure you cannot be a part of elf prince." I said as Isil shifted and neighed in anxiousness, immediately bolting forward when I squeezed his sides. Legolas yelled my name but I kept going, Isil panting as he pushed himself. We burst into the forest and disappeared into the daylight darkness, tears leaving my eyes as I pushed everything out of my mind.

(1 Week Later)

I eased Isil across the ford as the river flowed beneath us, Isil shaking his mane as he climbed up the path. Elves stepped out from the forest to bow to me, my head automatically nodding in response. One of the higher ranking elves walked along my left side, guiding Isil to the stables much to the stallion's annoyance. There I got off and allowed the elves to tend to him, letting the same elf lead me to the main building. My uncle was standing out front with a soft smile on his face, holding out his arms immediately as I approached the steps. I ran into his arms with an anguished sob, collapsing into his arms as he held me.

"My dear niece, come inside." He whispered as he led me into his home, the crest of Rivendell all along the walls. I hiccupped as I tried to control my crying somewhat, leaning into him when he pulled me closer to him.

"I f-feel so l-lonely uncle Elrond. It h-hurts so much!" I whimpered as he sat us down on the couch in his study, his arms gathering me to him as he rocked me with an old elfish lullaby.

"Calm down my beautiful niece, all will be ok. We will have feast upon feast to show you merriment once again." He whispered as he rested his cheek on the top of my head, his comforting scent surrounding me as I continued to cry. My lullaby was once again being hummed from his throat, his strong hands rubbing my back and hair.

"Sleep now." He whispered as he kissed my forehead gently, rocking me till I did so in his arms.

(The Next Day)

Sunlight streamed in from the window by my bedside, my eyes opened as I took a deep refreshing breath. Sitting up I silently made my way to the window, opening it and smiling at the soft breeze.

"Beautiful." I whispered as I saw the waterfalls water the plants, mist brushing across my face as I closed my eyes.

"It is. I try my best to keep it that way." My uncle said as he made his way inside my bedroom, stopping next to me to look out the window as well.

"And you do the best I have ever seen." I said with a soft smile as I leaned into him, his hand coming up to stroke my hair.

"You know, your mother helped me build this as well. My sister was a force of nature when it came to protecting it." He whispered as his eyes focused on the forests around us, his eyes closing as he took a deep breath.

"Every time she brought me here, I felt so refreshed. This beauty makes me feel as if all my problems have been taken care of. It washes away everything but my happiness, turns it all to joy. If that is what you wanted it to be then you have done so perfectly." I whispered as I closed my eyes and breathed in the fresh air, the flowery scents drifting past us into the room little by little.

"Thank you my niece. Come, get dressed so we may go greet the people." Elrond said as he gently grasped my arm and pulled me from the window, stopping in front of the wardrobe and looking through the multiple dresses. He pulled out an icy blue one with a fond smile, setting it out on the chair and looking at me.

"I will be out shortly uncle." I said as I too looked over my mother's old dress, stroking the fabric as I heard him leave the room. Slipping it on I went into the wardrobe and pulled out matching slippers, slipping them on as I walked to the door with a little less grace than usual. Elrond as standing there was an amused smile, watching as I hung onto the knob to slip the other one.

"Here, it was your mothers." He whispered as he held out a silver necklace, slipping it on me with another fond smile. It was a thin but strong silver chain, a charm hanging from it. A beautiful silver rose was nestled within butterfly wings, the stem containing sharp thorns that drew blood from attackers.

"Delicate, yet dangerous." I said with another fond smile of my own, looking up at him with a joyful expression.

"Exactly. Come, the people are expecting us. It has been a long time since they have seen you, they miss you my niece." He said with a soft smile as he held out his elbow, walking slowly once I slipped my hand onto his arm.

"That is relieving." I said with a soft laugh as I looked at the walls, smiling at the familiarity of the place. My uncle nodded but said nothing else as we approached the doors, the guards pushing them open at a nod from him as we stopped. A whole crowd of elves were waiting on the other side, cheering once they caught sight of me immediately.

"Let us celebrate the coming home of Lady Nessa with a feast!" Elrond said a little louder then he normally would to them, the crowd cheering at his words and dispersing to get it done.

"It is good to be home." I whispered as I looked around, my uncle's hand rubbing mine gently.

(Legolas' POV)

I rode into Rivendell after riding almost nonstop, Arod panting as we walked across the ford. The guards who greeted seemed to almost be excited, the head guard practically running to get us to the stables.

"May I ask what the rush is?" I said as Arod was being tended to by smiling stable hands, the head guard once again leading me towards the castle.

"The return of Lady Nessa is a cause for celebration. The niece of Lord Elrond has not visited in many years, it is our duty to make her feel at home once again." He said with a small smile before leaving me at the front doors, talking to the guards there before disappearing into the trees. I frowned but walked into the castle when they opened the doors, looking around with a fond smile as memories came to mind.

"Legolas. This is certainly a surprise. Welcome back to Rivendell old friend." Elrond said as he appeared from the balcony with a frown, reaching out his hand to grab my shoulder firmly in greeting.

"Thank you Lord Elrond, but I came here for one purpose alone." I said as I grabbed his shoulder as well, nodding as he frowned at what I had said.

"And what is this purpose Legolas? I will tell you only once, if you seek my aid in war I will have none of it and you can leave with that answer." Elrond said firmly as he pulled away and joined his hands on his torso, watching me with a wary gaze as I sighed and rubbed my head tiredly.

"For once that is not what it is. I am here for Lady Nessa. She left her fathers in a…saddening state. I only want to ensure that she is ok. I…I worry for her, she is too beautiful to be so sad." I whispered as I looked at the ground absently, my mind running through what she said as she left. A frown came to my face at the agony that was on her beautiful face, my eyes closing as a need to comfort her washed through me.

"You fancy her." Lord Elrond stated as he raised his eyebrow, watching me as my eyes snapped to meet his.

"Why do you say this?" I muttered as I crossed my arms across my chest as I started to feel defensive, aware that it was a human gesture when Elrond looked at it momentarily.

"Your words, your expression, it says it all. It was the expression Aragorn had when he first started to fancy my daughter. The look that will turn to love should it have room to grow." Elrond said as he turned towards his bookshelf on his left, running his fingers over the titles with a thoughtful frown. I opened my mouth to deny it then shut it immediately, frowning as I mulled over his words with sudden interest.

"Legolas?" another voice whispered as light footsteps entered the room, my light eyes finding Nessa's stunned chocolate ones. I looked over her form habitually, controlling my reaction to it. She was wearing a floor length icy blue gown that matched my eyes, the bodice hugging her in all the right places with flattering precision. Her long wavy brown hair fell down her back in silky tendrils, her features mirroring her surprise quite beautifully. A headpiece similar to Lord Elrond's rested on her forehead, her bangs hiding her eyebrows but adding to her beauty. On her neck a chain with a beautiful charm was nestled, highlighting her chest and her smooth neck and shoulders. Blinking I glanced at Lord Elrond who was turned towards me, a knowing smirk appearing on his face as he glanced between us. Closing my eyes to try and put his words aside for later, I turned towards the elf woman with a soft smile.


	4. Chapter 4

(OC POV)

"Legolas!" I said once again before I ran towards him with a smile, closing my eyes as I hugged him tightly. His own arms went around me and picked me up, spinning me around suddenly much to my chagrin.

"Hello Lady Nessa." He said as he sat me down and pulled away slightly, a soft smile still on his face as he tilted his head.

"What are you doing here?" I said with wide eyes as I rested my hands on his biceps, searching his face as he frowned with a teasing light in his eyes.

"What? Do you not want me here my Lady?" he said with a teasing look as he rose an eyebrow, a breathless laugh leaving me as I smacked his arm softly.

"Quiet. You do not do anything without a reason." I said as I pulled away and crossed my arms, raising an eyebrow as he sighed softly.

"I admit. I followed you after you had left because I was worried. I know you are a warrior and a capable one, but you were not in a clear mind when you left. When warriors are not in a clear mind they get killed and I could not bear to think of you…dead." He said as he turned away from me and paced, looking at the ground with a thoughtful frown. My eyes flicked to my uncle who was standing off to the side, his eyes meeting mine and a very human shrug leaving him.

"Calm Legolas, you will have time to think when you adjourn to your quarters. Right now we have a feast to prepare for." Elrond said as he clapped quite loudly, elves appearing from everywhere to do his bidding. Legolas disappeared in all the chaos that erupted, my eyes narrowing in annoyance at his actions. I left the hall and climbed up the stairs slowly, nodding at the elves whom I passed on my way. By the time I got to my room I was annoyed, closing the door in a bowing maids face.

"They act as if I am the Lady of Rivendell." I whispered as I closed my eyes and rested my forehead against the door, listening as the maid slowly made her way away from my room with a quiet huff.

"You are Elrond's niece, are you not? You have just as much status as Arwen." A quiet voice said from behind me after a moment, making me stiffen in surprise for I didn't sense him. Turning around slowly my gaze landed on Legolas, who was seated at the edge of my bed quite comfortably. My eyebrow rose as my irritation rose once again, my dress gliding along the floor as I walked up to him.

"I am aware of that. What I am curious about, is what exactly you are doing in my quarters." I said as I stopped in front of him, joining my hands in front of my torso. He frowned and looked up at me, uncrossing his ankles smoothly.

"The…organized chaos was quite distracting. I came here to think for I knew you would come up here soon enough." He said quietly as he stood from my bed gracefully, smiling down at me slightly before walking to my window.

"And I am guessing you are going to disappear in the middle of our conversation once again?" I murmured with clear irritation in my tone, watching him as he stopped at the open window.

"Not unless you wish it my Lady." He murmured back as he leaned against the wall next to it, looking at the bustling town beneath the castle.

"Now he cares what I wish." I mumbled to myself as I kneeled in front of the chest at the end of my bed, opening and bringing out my holstered daggers with careful loving touches. Legolas stayed quiet though I knew he heard me, a smirk coming to my face as I sat on my bed quietly. Gently gathering my skirts I lifted them up my thigh, hearing Legolas turn in curiosity at the noise. As I was strapping the daggers to my thigh, I heard him breathe in sharply at the sight.

"I have always cared about what you wished." He muttered after a few moments of silence, my skirts sliding back down my thighs once I finished.

"I am sure you have." I said without looking at him as I rose once again, closing the chest and making my way to my vanity. Sitting on the stool gracefully I fluffed my hair, grabbing a special perfume my uncle made for me.

"I am guessing that you are attending this feast." Legolas stated more than questioned as he walked up to me, watching me through the mirror as I added the perfume to my natural scent.

"Why would I not? It is for me after all." I said as I ran my fingers down my throat habitually, feeling the smoothness of my skin once again. Legolas' eyes followed the trail that my fingers made, watching as I checked over my appearance.

"That is true." He murmured almost absently as he focused on my movements, his eyes following my hands as I readjusted my mother's necklace. It rested nicely right above the swell of my breasts, unknowingly bringing attention to said breasts.

"You must leave now, I do not allow people in my room without my presence." I said as I stood and made my way to my door, raising an eyebrow when Legolas rushed to open it for me.

"Of course, I would think so." He said as he bowed slightly as I walked by, watching as I nodded gracefully in thanks.

"I am sure you will find something useful to do until the feast." I said before I smiled at him and walked away, heading across the hall to my uncle's study where he held his books. His sharp gaze followed me as I moved, right up until the door was between us.

(10 Hours Later)

I sighed as I once again heard giggling echo through the halls, saving the page and putting the book on Elrond's desk softly.

"Time to face the fires." I murmured with an amused smile as I walked out of the study, hearing the music playing down the stairs along with laughter. Another made ran past me with a giggle, a guard following her with a bright smile. Laughing softly I followed them down the stairs, seeing Elrond waiting for me at the bottom.

"Could you not wait a bit longer, my niece?" he said with an almost sarcastic tone in his voice, a small amused smile lighting his features.

"Well, I could, but I would not dream of halting the merriment for much longer." I said with a clear sarcastic tone as I rolled my eyes, my uncle raising an eyebrow at the weird human gesture.

"Well, then let us join in this merriment." He said with a small smile as he led me into the room, everybody stopping as I came into their sights. Many of them murmured of how beautiful I looked, the men nodding in appreciation as I passed by. We halted at the throne on the other side of the room, Elrond taking his seat as I stood at his right.

"Let the merriment begin!" he said loudly before the room erupted into cheers, everybody resuming what they were doing immediately. I rose an eyebrow as men immediately began coming up to me, asking for a dance that night once I was in the mood for such a thing. My uncle was by my side with an obvious amused smile now, glancing at me with raised eyebrows when I glared at him slightly. His gaze flicked to something that was behind me, grabbing my curiosity as I turned around to see it. Arwen stood there in all her mortal glory, her presence still attracting elves attention.

"Arwen!" I breathed out in surprise before embracing her lithe form tightly, making sure not to use too much strength for she was mortal now.

"Nessa, it is good to see you again." She said as she embraced me as well, holding me at arm's length as she studied me.

"It is good to see you as well cousin. But tell me, why are you traveling in your condition?" I said with a knowing look as I glanced down at her stomach, hearing Elrond rise from his seat to stand beside us as well.

"And what condition would that be, daughter?" he said with a worried gaze as his eyes scanned her form, causing her to shoot an annoyed glare at my smirking features.

"I am pregnant, father." She said with a hopeful smile as she looked up at him, his face blank once she told him almost immediately. I nudged his side with my elbow and he seemed to shake out of it, smiling brightly and scooping her up in his embrace with a laugh.

"Yet another thing to celebrate! Tonight, we also celebrate the new life that grows in my daughters womb!" he yelled out for all of his subjects in the hall and even beyond it to hear, everybody cheering even louder as the music flowed faster and drinks were passed out. I smiled and moved away from the happy family, Elrond laying his hand on her stomach to feel his grandchild. Bumping into someone caused me to stop quite suddenly, my eyes flicking up to meet the gaze of one of my 'suitors'.

"May I have this dance, my Lady?" he said with a wink as he bowed over my hand, seeming to be off balance as he leaned to the side. A frown came to my face at his unnatural clumsiness, my head moving in a hesitant nod as I smiled slightly.

"Of course." I said then yelped as he yanked me to the dance floor, twirling me as the music tempo kicked up at my presence. When he pulled me close to him I tried to center my universe, groaning inwardly when we spun together once again.

_I think I am going to be ill_ I thought to myself as I tried to focus on the male elf, forcing myself to focus on grounding myself quickly. A flash of yellow and suddenly I was back-to-chest with another male, though his scent was somewhat familiar causing me to frown.

"Who are y-oh, hello again Legolas." I said as I saw the familiar blonde elf at my back, smiling when he rose his eyebrow in amusement.

"I hope you do not mind, but you did seem to be in distress." He said with an amused tone as he smiled down at me, turning me so that we could dance properly with the others.

"You have no idea." I said with a soft laugh as he spun us a bit more gracefully, his hand resting on my waist and the other holding mine.

"Luckily I was here then, to be your hero." He said with a fond smile as he stared down at me, his icy gaze turning softer in my presence. Shaking my head at his words I laughed as he twirled me, gasping as he pulled me back into his embrace gently.

(Arwen's POV)

I let my father fuss over my still flat stomach, glancing around to try and find Nessa. A frown came to me face as I saw her on the dance floor, a familiar blond elf smiling down at her as she laughed. Looking close I saw that he was focused only on her, a blush coming to her face as he pulled her closer.

"So at last he has found love." I murmured to myself as I watched them dance, Nessa's features flushed with a shy blush.

"And with our Nessa. Though, I am not sure I am ready to let her go as well." My father said as he stood from kneeling at my stomach, my eyebrow rising as I turned towards him with a fond look.

"It is her father that should be saying those words." I said with an amused smile as he glared at me playfully, leaning into him when he kissed my forehead softly with a chuckle.

"I am well aware of that. However, she is just as much my daughter as she is his. She is the only one of have left." He murmured as he once again sat on his throne, a thoughtful frown now marring his features.

"Oh father, you still have Elladan and Elrohir." I said as I kneeled by his right side, grasping his hand with a comforting squeeze.

"You know as well as I that a daughter and a son are two very different things." He said as he squeezed mine back with a small smile, his eyes following Nessa as she moved through the dance.

"Yes, I do. Do not worry, for Nessa will be immortal with you forever more." I whispered as I followed his gaze to watch her as well, something Legolas said causing her to laugh softly and glance away shyly.

"She will never replace you, my child. Only help fill the void which you will create in your passing." He said as he pulled his hand from mine to stroke my hair, our focus on the two elves that were wrapped up in each other.

"I chose my path father, such is my right. I just want you to know that I love you, no matter what happens." I said as I turned to kiss his hand with a sad smile, his own sad smile crossing his features as he nodded.

"As I love you, my daughter." He said as he leaned closer to kiss my forehead, us both turning back to Nessa and the elf prince. They were stopped by my brother Elladan, Nessa talking to him with a fond smile. Legolas was standing at her back almost protectively, his eyes looking down at her with a tender fondness. His hand was resting on the left side of her waist, a lovesick smile on his features as he watched her. I saw my brother flick his eyes to Legolas when Nessa wasn't looking, a curious look in them as he saw Legolas' expression.

"He is fond of her." Elrohir said as he walked up to us from their direction, both of us nodding in his direction absently in agreement.

"Very." My father murmured as we watched Legolas shift slightly, his nimble but strong hand moving to run through her silky locks.

"You two are unbelievable." Elrohir said with a chuckle as he too turned to watch them, Elladan now moving towards us with a frown.

"He is stealing her from us." He said as he watched them as well, their eyes only for each other.


End file.
